Grem
Grem is one of the tertiary antagonists of the 2011 Disney/Pixar animated film,'' Cars 2. Appearances Cars 2 Grem is a dented, rusty orange AMC Gremlin. After years of being dismissed for his design, even rudely being called a "lemon", Grem has a big chip on his fender that has led him to the underworld of international espionage. As a henchman for his villainous boss, Professor Z, Grem and his partner-in-crime Acer are trying to sabotage the World Grand Prix and the famous race cars competing in it. When Grem and Acer mistake Mater for an American agent with important top-secret information, the ruthless lemons set out on a global chase to stop Mater from foiling their evil scheme. He is at the oil rig in the beginning of the film. Later in Tokyo, he and Acer find the American spy named Rod "Torque" Redline. And together, they damage him pretty badly. He takes the spy back to Professor Z, and stands by watching as the spy explodes after putting Allinol in him and using their weapon to kill him. Later, Grem and Acer chase Mater and Finn McMissile at the airport. They are also seen present at the lemon meeting. Grem and Acer are also the ones who use the weapon during all the races. During the last race, they tease Mater for not being able to save Lightning McQueen as they fire the weapon at him. But fortunately, it doesn't work. He got beaten up by a bunch of British cars at "Ye Left Turn Inn" after he and Acer crash into each other at the end. It is unknown what happened to them afterward. Trivia *Grem is modeled on a 1974 AMC Gremlin. *His license plate reads WREKD, short for "wrecked". It is the same of Tyler Gremlin's. *On his Disney Store die-cast model, Grem is simply named "Gremlin", implying that it's possible he had a simpler name in concept. *Grem's tires say "Rolling Stop". *He, along with Acer, are the first two lemons to be seen in ''Cars 2. *There is a costume of him on The World of Cars Online, which you can get from Ramone's House of Body Art. *In the Cars 2 magazine with the 56-page Cars 2 Movie Comic, when Holley stops him and Acer from getting Lightning and Mater, instead of ending up in "Ye Left Turn Inn", they landed in a garbage truck. *Grem, along with Acer, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, are playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though they are villains. However, it could be that they are part of the simulation. *Grem's LEGO depicts him in red livery. For some reason, it shows him with brown eyes instead of green eyes like in his other appearances. **His second LEGO was revised in orange livery in the Oil Rig Escape set. *Grem's name originates from the first four letters of the word "Gremlin". *His Polish name is Al Scarpetta. In Polish "skarpeta" means "sock". Gallery C2cs_Grem1_2.per16n.2_R_RGB.jpg Wp c2 ee paris 1920x1200-1-.jpg Acergrem.png GremCars2.png grem_cars2pt1z.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 4.jpg|Grem with Acer grem.png|Grem knocking out racers in the World Grand Prix Screenshot38.png|Grem's missile launcher pacers.png|Grem's machine gun. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg|Grem and Acer about to get pummeled by angry bar patrons. S1-grem.jpg|Grem's die-cast Cars 2 Grem with Missile.jpg|Grem's die-cast with a missile References External links * * es:Grem fi:Grem pt-br:Grem Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Cars characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Henchmen Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters